greenyphatomfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Chu
Team Chu (also known as ''Team Smash Fight & Co and/or Skylar Project) is a "worldwide, virtual" development, production, animation and comic publishing company, consisting out of renowed and new game developers, artists, writers and designers in Asia, Europe, Africa, South America, Australia and Canada, responsible for'' Smash Fight 5'' and over 10 unannounced and/or unnamed projects. They hired employees from many developers like BioWare Montréal, Riot Games, Team Ninja, Nintendo EAD and SRD, Namco Bandai Games, Sega, SCE Worldwide Studios, Behaviour Interactive, etc etc. History The group was established in 2010, and was publicly known as Team Skylar until 2013, when Sam Garcia and Team Skylar announced the development on Smash Fight 6. After that, Team Skylar changed the public name to Team Chu for unknown reasons and Team Skylar name was used after few years, in 2014. After signing a deal with Deep Silver, Team Chu, through newly-established Team Smash Fight & Co, is developing a game in Smash Fight series, Smash Fight 5. Team Chu, through Team Skylar, acquired Frantic Mayhem Royale IP and franchise from Geoshea Games in September 2014, despite the fact that Geoshea Games is still developing an upcoming video game for 2015. They also announced expanding business to animation and comic book publishing. They planned to publish Skylar comics in near future, to be co-produced, co-written and co-presented with Guillermo del Toro. On May 24, 2015, OK Labs announced, that OK will move it's middleware development under UltraNitro Studios and Team Chu, but OK Labs will still oversee the development. After OK-Clowerwood closed down in 2015, most of the game assets, including Team Skylar studios, were given to then-recently-spun off Team Chu. Coming soon! Games *''Quest to Something (2009; Arcade) - Developed by Team Chu Montréal, Team Chu Salt Lake, Team Chu Nottingham and Team Chu London. "You are on a quest to rescue the princess, but you need a lot of loot. A lot. Like you need a big inventory." *''Super Ultimate Squad'' (2010; Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii) - Developed by Team Chu Santa Monica. "The superheroes are on a quest to save the whole city. Little they know, they break the fourth wall in few cases." *''Super Ultimate Squad 2'' (2012; iOS, Android, Xbox 360, Wii U) - Developed by Team Chu Santa Monica, Team Chu Austin, Team Chu Porto Alegre and Team Chu Mobile Studio. "The squad is back and more (awesome) awful than ever. Go and stop some aliens. Just go." *''Jurioku'' (2012; PlayStation Vita) - Developed by Team Chu Osaka. "Gravity-based adventure" *''Incognito'' (2013; Xbox Live Arcade) - Developed by Team Chu Nagoya. "A spy adventure game where the player works for CIA. Your mission is to spy on people, but you might not know that people are spying on you too." *''Frantic Mayhem Royale 2'' (2013; Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii U) - Developed by Team Chu Montreal and Team Chu Nottingham. "An action game where you fight monsters, 'nuff said." *''Furryous'' '''(2014; PS4, Xbox One, Wii U, PC) - Developed by Team Skylar. "A cute platformer focused on Larry the Lion's adventures on stopping "trolls" from invading the realms." *Hired Gun' (2015; Windows, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Wii U, Xbox One, Arcade) - Developed by Project Hired Gun, with support of and additional development by Omixron (at Team Chu Salt Lake), 7 Studio and Luxoflux. The gameplay is a hybrid of Metal Gear Solid, Assassin's Creed, Call of Duty, Halo, Gears of War and Titanfall. *Vehicular Special Forces ''(2015; Windows, PS3, PSVita, Xbox 360, Wii U, Arcade) - The last game developed by Ram Games, also developed by Team UltraTurbo. It's a racing game, mixed with action-adventure elements and open world. *''Moving Mountains'' (2016; PC, Wii U, PlayStation 4) - Developed by Awero Studio. "A JRPG focused on Erin and guardian angel (and his boyfriend, formerly alive) Awero and their adventures through "gates and dimensions"." *''Skylar'' ("coming when it's done"; Xbox One, PC) - Developed by Team Skylar. "A bullied control freak gets supernatural powers and CIA is hunting her down." *''Untitled Crash Bandicoot project'' (TBA, PS4) - Developed by (possibly) Team Chu Vancouver. Description unavailable. *''The Slaughter Factory, formerly Project D2N'' (TBA) - "A horror game based around a remote island, with an abandoned factory. There are a lot of secrets about that factory and the island and you need to find out all of them." *''Frantic Mayhem Royale 3'' (TBA) *''Hired Gun: Online ''(TBA; PS4, Xbox One, Windows, Nintendo NX, Wii U) - Developed by Project Hired Gun of Team Chu Santa Monica, in collaboration with Team Skylar Phenomic. Announced in TGS 2015, the game was going to be functional with and without virtual reality headsets. *''20 new IPs from other studios'' (all TBA; PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, PC, Nintendo NX, 3DS, Wii U, Android, iOS, Blackberry, Windows Phone, Arcade (possibly; the platforms the games are gonna be released on are depending on the developers)) Minigames/"alternative universe" games The game info will be listed in this order: Minigame name (The year the minigame was said to be "released"; the game the minigame was featured in/The actual developer(s) of the minigame (and/or the real game)) - Description *''Quest to Everything: A Collect-a-thon Game'' (1991; Quest to Something/Team Chu London, Salt Lake and Newcastle) - Complete opposite of the game. Just collect everything, screw the princess. *''Old Ultra Human Platformer 16'' (1996; Super Ultimate Squad 2/Team Chu Austin and Porto Alegre) - Have you ever thinked what would platformers look like in the pararell universe? *''Just Another Day in the Good Old Alternative Universe'' (2000; Furryous/Team Chu Osaka and Montréal) *''Destroyer'' (1986; Frantic Mayhem Royale 2/Team Chu Nottingham) *''Destroyer 3D'' (1997; Frantic Mayhem Royale 3/Team Skylar) - The "third" installment in the Destroyer series. Tech demos and cancelled games *''ALTRNTIVE, a "32-bitish" platform tech demo which features time machine elements (like cloning), gravity switching, "portals similiar to those from Portal" and many other experiments. Shown at E3 2011. *FIGHTR, a fighting tech demo similiar to Tekken, Street Fighter, Final Fight, Super Smash Bros and Smash Fight, with enhanced graphics, smooth physics and many experiments, shown at E3 2012. This then became part of Smash Fight 5. *SUPROCTO, a open world action tech demo specializing on "2-player, 3-player and even 4-player" action, where you use various items to fight the "zombie robot octopus of hell", shown at E3 2013. This then became the untitled 5th installement in Frantic Mayhem Royale series, which was teased a year later. *MNDCNTRL, a tech demo which specialized on "alternative physics", gesture recognition, special effects and other experiments, like the ones used in previous tech demoes. Shown at E3 2014. When it premiered, it was said that this was already part of upcoming Skylar game. *Cirtual'' (tech demo) - A tech demo, which features remastered Crash Bandicoot levels. The demo was featured in Gamescom 2014 and it was rumored to be a teaser to the Crash Bandicoot project, however, that rumor has yet to be confirmed. *''Cancelled open world sandbox-RPG game'' (was to be released in 2014; Wii U, PlayStation 4) - Developed by Team Chu Minsk. The game was supposed to be an open world RPG game. No other information has been confirmed. *''Bionic Wars'' (cancelled - original release date unknown; PlayStation 4, PSVita, Xbox One, Windows) - Developed by Team Chu Abu Dhabi, and previously known as Untitled stealth game. The game's plot was revealed to include mechanical combat and stealth elements, to be set in Dubai during 2080s, and was to be a cinematic science fiction-action game. *''Zone of the Enders 3'' (April Fool's joke) - With Kojima Productions, these two companies decided to create an April Fools joke, and released a "gameplay trailer". After the introduction by Kojima and Daniel Pecker, the gameplay trailer soon played, only to end in a cutscene, which had many plot twists. After a very bizzare plot twist, which revealed that everything, that happened in the trailer, was just a dream, the entire game was revealed to be a joke. Comics *''Skylar comics (TBA)'' Internal development groups Team Smash Fight & Co More coming soon! Smash Fight 5 SnakeCore Coming soon! Team Skylar (formerly Skylar Project) The game studio was founded in 2007 by Michael Wildshill, after he left Pandemic Studios, with 33 other employees. They first were going to name their company "Nuclear Games", but when someone said that "we should make games that just resets other people's perspectives on action games", Laser responded "it could be possible, but how can we do that". They also contacted Ubisoft Montréal, their affiliate, to form a Montréal studio. According to one employee, when Reset Studios was founded, they started making action-arcade games but expanded business to main video games, which led to discontinuation of Consumer Games Division. When the studio was still known as Reset Studios, it operated 3 main studios; the main studio at Santa Monica, United States, the second studio at Montréal, Canada and the last studio in London, United Kingdom, and they acquired a Swedish game developer Fatshark. These studios still are operated, under Team Skylar, but London office was closed. The studio also recruited the former employees of other well known games developers, like Lucasarts, Ubisoft Montréal, Rare Ltd, Crytek, THQ, Activision and EA. They had plans to create a video game console "at one point", but plans were cancelled, because they rather publish games to other consoles, than their own. In 2009, Reset Studios released it's first arcade game, Quest to Something. In 2012, Reset Studios released a sequel, for their 32-bit platformer, called Super Ultimate Squad 2, under the Reset Labs label, for smartphones, Xbox 360 and Wii U. It met with mixed to positive reviews and was praised for story, nostalgic feeling and music, but was panned for difficulty and in-app purchases. Also in 2012, after the layoffs at Radical Entertainment, Team Skylar hired the lay-offed staff and formed a studio in Vancouver. In 2013, the company was acquired by Team Chu. Reset Studios announced it's game Furryous at Gamescom 2014, but few months later, Reset was announced to be re-branded and restructed as Team Skylar, as the company also expanded to comic book publishing, animation and special effects. The company was re-named after their upcoming new IP, known as Skylar. Team Skylar Minsk, Team Skylar Nottingham and Team Skylar Salt Lake announced the development of new IP in Gamescom 2014 the day after Furryous announcement. It was also rumored that a Crash Bandicoot title was in development for PlayStation 4, with release date unknown. At GDC 2015 and TGS 2015, Team Skylar announced to develop games for Microsoft HoloLens, first one being Illumengine-powered Hired Gun Online, which includes massive online multiplayer, "room scanning"-based virtual reality rendering and even motion sensoring "for realistic gun action". Team Skylar also discontinued, disbanded and/or merged 5 labels/development teams to other studios and closed the Abu Dhabi studio, in the same year. In June 2015, Team Skylar soon hired employees who worked at Junction Point Studios, Crytek, Ion Storm, Midway Games and Looking Glass Studios, to create Team Skylar Austin. Also in June 2015, Team Skylar sold the Chertsey and Seattle studios to UltraNitro Studios. The Team Skylar studios soon changed their name to Team Chu studios in order to maintain their parent company's identity. Skylar Skylar is an upcoming psychological thriller-action/science fiction game, for the Xbox One console, developed by Team Skylar, a development group within Team Chu, and published by Microsoft Studios. The game follows Skylar Henjin, a bullied control freak who, one day, acquires supernatural and enchanced abilities and becomes the anti-hero, while the CIA hunts her down. The game is published by Microsoft Studios for Xbox One and is running Skylar Engine. Coming soon! Project D2N The game is a collabration between Team Skylar, "Team Chu Osaka and Nagoya studios", Kojima Productions (both Japan and Los Angeles studios) and Guillermo del Toro. More coming soon! Other studios *It was rumored that some games will be developed by a new unannounced development groups at Osaka and Nagoya. *It was also rumored that Team Chu established a studio focusing primarly on RPG games. *The company also includes departments for "promotions & advertising", "clients & profits", production administration, "global business strategy", customer service & logistics, media relations, "P7 technology & management", content licensing, quality assurance, legal services and localizations. Team Chu publishing labels *'Team Chu Labs', started in 2009, specializing on helping and co-developing with independent video game developers, experimenters and researchers. Games published under the label include Super Ultimate Squad. *'Virtual Arcade Interactive Entertainment Productions' (VAIE Productions), started in 2010, specializing on developing minigames and "80s arcade-ish" video games played in Team Skylar's games. *'RedOctane', a music, arcade game and arcade hardware publishing label, started in 2010, after acquiring the IPs, assets and staff of RedOctane from Activision. *'Team Chu Mobile Studio', a name used by the mobile game development teams at almost every studio. First started in 2008 in Team Skylar London, after acquiring Vivendi Games Mobile. *'Psygnosis', re-mastered "classic" games label, started in 2015, after acquiring the brand and trademarks from Sony Computer Entertainment Worldwide Studios. Team Chu studios Acquired from OK Labs *'Team Chu Santa Monica', started in 2007. * SnakeCore Riverside - SnakeCore technically acquired "Balls" Studios Riverside in June 2014. SnakeCore didn't exactly acquire the entire studio, SnakeCore just acquired some assets, IPs and rights to port Geo Adventure Dimensions to PS4, PSVita, Wii U, Xbox One, iOS and Android. These acquired assets, rights and IPs soon merged and formed SnakeCore Riverside. When the studio merged to "Balls", OK Labs acquired the ex-"Balls" Studios Riverside staff. It was acquired with Snakecore during Team Chu spinning off from OK Labs. *'Team Chu Montréal', started in 2007. The first game is Frantic Mayhem Royale 2, made by staff from the series' core team in now-defunct Crytek UK (Free Radical Design), which Team Skylar acquired the franchise from. *'Team Chu Osaka', started in 2009. *'Team Chu Nagoya', started in 2009. *'Team Chu Minsk', started in 2009. *'Team Chu Kyiv', started in 2009. *'Team Chu Nicosia', started in 2009. *'Team Chu Nottingham', started in 2010. Located next to the now-Deep Silver/Dambuster Studios-occupied office. *'Team Chu Brighton', started in 2011. *'Team Chu Krakhiv', started in 2011. *'Team Chu Salt Lake', started in 2009. *'Team Chu Vancouver', started in 2012. *'Team Chu Austin', started in 2015. Customer support and other non-game studios *'Team Chu Krasnodar', Russian quality assurance studio started in 2008. *'Team Chu Novokuznetsk', Russian customer support facility started in 2008. *'Team Chu Warsaw', a Polish localization studio started in 2008. *'Team Chu Manchester', a British special effects and graphics studio started in 2009. *'Team Chu Saigon', a Vietnamese quality assurance, localization and customer support facility, located in Ho Chi Minh City, started in 2009. *'Team Chu Seoul', a Korean animation studio started in 2014. *'Team Chu Singapore', a game incubation and animation studio, started in 2014. *'Team Chu Issy', a French quality assurance and localization studio, located in Issy-les-Moulineaux, started in 2013. *'Team Chu Shenzen', a Chinese animation studio, started in 2014. *'Team Chu Galway', an Irish customer support facility, started in 2013. *'Cloudsauce', a special effects, cloud computing, localization, quality assurance and animation studio, started in 2014. Established internal development teams *'Iris Force', a handheld game development team in Team Chu Nottingham, started in 2010. *'Team UltraTurbo', a racing game development team in Team Chu Brighton, started in 2011. *'Awero Studio', a JRPG development team in Team Chu Osaka, started in 2011. Acquired from other studios by Team Skylar *'Hired Gun', a (formerly medium-sized) game development and porting team. Started in 2006 by Microsoft, acquired by Team Skylar in 2007, and split to Montréal and Santa Monica studios. Became Project Hired Gun, action-adventure game developer, created for the development of the games in "upcoming Hired Gun franchise". *'Black Box Games', now a sports development team in Team Chu Vancouver. Started in 1998, acquired by EA in 2002, acquired from Electronic Arts by Team Skylar in 2013. *'RedOctane', a music, arcade game and arcade hardware developer, now in Team Skylar Santa Monica. Started in 1999, acquired by Activision in 2006, acquired by Team Skylar and moved to Team Skylar Santa Monica in 2010. *'Pandemic Studios', now a development team in Team Skylar Santa Monica. Started in 1998, acquired by EA in 2007-2008 and acquired from EA by Team Skylar in 2009. *'Mythic Entertainment', now a MMO development team in Team Skylar Santa Monica. Started in 1995, acquired by EA in 2006, acquired from EA and moved to Santa Monica studio by Team Skylar in 2014. *'Solid Pirate Ninjas', a puzzle game and physics engine developer, in Team Skylar Nottingham, Team Skylar Salt Lake, Team Skylar Chertsey and Team Skylar Vancouver. Started in 2002, acquired by Team Skylar in 2009. *'Wolf Team', a JRPG development team in Team Skylar Osaka. Started in 1986, acquired by Namco in 2003, acquired from Namco by Team Skylar in 2011 and renamed to Wolf Team in 2012. *'Team Chu Porto Alegre'. Started in 2009 after Southlogic Studios was acquired by Ubisoft. Acquired from Ubisoft by Team Skylar in 2010. *'Team Chu Phenomic', a real-time strategy game developer. Started in 1997, acquired by EA in 2006, acquired from EA by Team Skylar in 2013. *'Team Chu Asia Pacific', an Australian localization studio and distributor of European games of other publishers. Started in 2000 and acquired from THQ in 2012. *'Team Chu San Diego', a sports game developer. Started by Midway Games in 2005?, acquired by THQ in 2009, acquired from THQ by Team Skylar in 2012. *'Fatshark', Swedish game developer. Started in 2008, acquired by Team Skylar in 2009. *'Team Chu Newcastle'. Started in 1996, acquired by Midway Games in 2005, acquired from Midway Games by Team Skylar in 2009. *'Team Chu Austin'. Started in 2000, acquired by Midway Games in 2004, acquired from Midway Games in 2008. *'Team Chu Shanghai', a Chinese localization, graphics studio and game developer. Started in 2008, renamed to Yingpei Games in 2011, acquired from Epic Games by Team Skylar in 2012. *'Mind Storm Studios', a Pakistani game development company, founded in 2006. Acquired in June 19, 2015 by OK Labs. *#Staff acquired by Team Chu and UltraNitro Studios. *#Game library and rights acquired by Neta Labs and OK Labs. Both library and rights afterwards owned by OK Labs Invisible Works, as of July 2015. As of May 2016, however, all of them were transferred to Team Chu, and the studio was re-established as a part of Team Chu. Sold *'Team Skylar Chertsey', started in 2013 by Team Skylar. Acquired by and merged to UltraNitro Studios in June 2015. *'Team Skylar Seattle', started in 2009 by Team Skylar. Acquired by and merged to UltraNitro Studios in June 2015. Former *'Omixron', a name used by the free-to-play game development team in Team Skylar Nicosia, started in 2010. Previously had another office located at Team Skylar Salt Lake, until it was shut down and merged to the Salt Lake and Nicosia studios in 2015, after the release of Hired Gun. *'Vivendi Games Mobile'. Started in 2006, acquired and merged by Team Skylar in 2008. *'Team Skylar London', founded in 2007, closed and merged to Newcastle Studio in 2014. *'Reset Studios Jakarta', Indonesia. Started in 2009, closed in 2010. *'Reset Studios Makati', Filippines. Started in 2009, closed in 2011. *'Reset Studios Hangzhou', China. Started in 2010, closed in 2013. *'Reset Studios Fareham', United Kingdom. Started in 2010, sold to Starbreeze Studios in 2013. Now known as Starbreeze UK. *'Team Skylar Solent', United Kingdom. Started in 2011, closed in 2014. *'Reset Studios Consumer Games Division (Reset Studios CGD)'. A label used for consumer games made during the era when Reset Studios made action-arcade games, started in 2007. Discontinued in 2009. *'Deep Core Skylar', an arcade hardware and API/SDK development team in Team Skylar Santa Monica, Team Skylar Montreal and Team Chu Newcastle, started in 2009. The label was discontinued after the release of Hired Gun in 2015. *'Team Skylar Integrated Computer Engineers Studio (Team Skylar ICE Studio)', a name used by arcade hardware, engineering, technological aspect, software technology, server maintenance, peripheral development and arcade manufacturing teams in many team Skylar studios. Started in 2007. The label was discontinued after the release of Hired Gun in 2015. *'Ram Games', a label used by a racing development team in Team Skylar Salt Lake, started in 2011, after acquiring from THQ and moving the team to Salt lake studio. Formerly known as Rainbow Studios and Rainbow Games, the final name was used since 2013, after Fiat Chrysler Automobiles made a partnership with Team Skylar to develop games featuring Dodge cars and Ram trucks, until 2015, when the team's last racing game Vehicular Special Forces was released. The label was then discontinued and was merged to Salt Lake studios. *'Team Skylar Abu Dhabi', started in 2010, with help and funding by Abu Dhabi Media Group. The funding and partnership with Abu Dhabi Media Group ended in 2015, coincidentally after the release of Hired Gun. Their then-in-development title Bionic Wars was cancelled, after 4 years in development. *'7 Studio', a development team in Team Skylar Santa Monica, started in 2010, after acquiring 7 Studios from Activision and moving the team to Santa Monica studio. Merged with Luxoflux team to Team Skylar Santa Monica's core team, in 2015, after the release of Hired Gun. *'Luxoflux', a development team in Team Skylar Santa Monica, started in 2010, after acquiring the team from Activision. Merged with 7 Studio team to Team Skylar Santa Monica's core team, in 2015, after the release of Hired Gun. *'NG:DEV.TEAM' - A video game porting house and video game developer, in Hannover, Germany. Acquired by SnakeCore in June 2014, soon re-named SnakeCore East. Merged to SnakeCore Texas in March 2015. Notable staff members More coming soon! Jokes and references Coming soon! Clients/publishers *Sony Computer Entertainment *Deep Silver *Microsoft Studios